what happened after
by thesunshinegirl
Summary: This is the story of when Jacob returns, and leaves Bella and Jasper broken. JXB please review!


So this was an idea(my first by the way) submitted by shinigaby( if you read this, i changed a few things around just so you know , but oh well)

BPOV

Here I am. Just sitting in Edwards room. After the war with the Werewolves everyone has been destraught. I can't even think about Jacob without screaming. He's the reason Edward and Alice are gone.

Dead.

I can hardly bear to think the word. Carlisle and Esme are going hunting more often. They think Jasper and I don't know why, but we do. They want to appear strong in front of us.

Jasper and I both know they are falling apart.

Emmett and Rosalie are even quieter. I can tell Rosalie is sympathizing with me more. We are becoming closer even in this heartbreaking time. She came into my, well Edwards room and just let me cry on her shoulder. All the same sitting here alone , wrapped in my thoughts, is not the most exciting thing.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Oh it's Jasper. " Bella when you feel up to it please come and see me. I want to talk to you. I can feel how your feeling Bella, I feel the same way. It hurts me too." He was still talking through the door.

1 hour later

I crept out of my room as silently as I could which isn't so silent me being so clumsy and all. After getting a drink of water, I headed upstairs. Of course being me, I tripped on the top step. With my hands in front of me prepard to break my fall, I felt too strong, cold hands wrap around my waist. For the first time in months my face fills with heat and I know I must resemble a human tomato.

I look up and see the two most beautiful eyes I have eve... Wait! what am I thinking, this is JASPER! Oh no, he's smiling at me, what do i do? Oh right, smile back you idiot. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. His golden hair looks so soft though. And his lips so warm and inviting.

"Hi Jasper" I say in a small nervous voice.

"Hi Bella, can i talk to you?" he replies with no hint of nervousness.

We walk to his room together with his arm still wrapped around my small, petite frame.

"Bella, I know that this is a hard time for the both of us but especially you, but I have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you for a while, but it wouldn't seem right you being my brothers fiance and all. Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever known. Your scent captivates me and tingles my senses. I love the way your hair cascades in gentle waves down your back, I love your eyes, the way they give away your emotions. Your natural blush makes my dead heart beat rapidly. I love your clumzyness(spelling), because it gives me an excuse to hold you in my arms even for the briefest of moments. Bella, I love you. I understand this is a bad time, but I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't tell you soon!"

I stared at him, wether in lust, love, or guilt i don't know but it could have been all three.

"Jasper", I said," I love you too."

His cold lips crashed onto mine with such force and passion i had never experienced with Edward. No matter what I told myself I knew that Jasper was the one I had wanted all along. I guess Edward had been the one I could get, so I took him instead of the Grand Prize. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me all the closer as my arms wrapped around his neck.

1 year later

I have been changed into a vampire by the love of my life, Jasper. We were married 1 month ago in the courtyard of a little wedding ceremony cattering house just outside of Seattle. I know that I will always love Edward with all my heart. Jasper will love Alice the same. The people who you've loved are irreplaceable and impossible to stop loving, but when it comes down to it, you move on, and realize that they wouldn't want you to continue wishing you had them by your side. Especially when the one you love most wasn't them. No matter what happend these past few years, I don't regret any of it.

Thank You guys so much. this is my very first fanfiction, and I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to message or review me your ideas for stories. I LUV YOU ALL. Just for reading my stories, I LOVE YOU!

xoxo

tennis222


End file.
